


PE or Me

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, pinkwald, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 'The Caretaker'. Danny uses the invisibility watch to see how Clara acts around the Doctor. The Doctor obviously knows of Danny's presence as soon as he entered the TARDIS. The Doctor decides to tip Danny over the edge by kissing Clara.<br/>The Doctor then forces Clara to make a choice: Him or Danny?<br/>Whouffaldi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy, Doctor?

Clara and Danny stood outside the Caretaker's storeroom, Clara handed him the invisibility watch.

"An invisibility watch?" Danny asked as he put the watch around his wrist.

"Press the button on the side, you're invisible. You'll see me with the Doctor, the other me. The exactly the same other me. Okay?" Clara assured. Danny nodded as they headed into the building and towards the TARDIS.

Danny pressed the button on the side of the watch before they entered the TARDIS. Clara looked at the Doctor who was working on some sort of contraption, "Afternoon." he began, "Thanks for keeping out of my way. You haven't bought Dave with you, I hope." the Doctor's eyes widened slightly when he felt a light shield aura next to him... So PE was here...

"His name's Danny. And no, I haven't." the Doctor could see right through her lies as his gaze remained on the contraption in his hands, "I've er, I explained it all to him. He gets it. He took it really well."

"Pass me that synestic." the Doctor said to her. Clara did just that.

"So, when the Blitzer comes back, are you going to catch him with that?" she asked.

The Doctor tried to think about what he could possibly do to tip PE over the edge, "It'll be a long, fiddly job." he sighed, "It's going to take me at least twenty four hours. Even longer if people keep talking to me, so do keep going."

"If it comes back Thursday night, are you sure about that? Cos you said the chronodyne is unstable."

"If you want to bother someone, go and bother PE." he said, convincing Clara that he didn't know about Danny's presence.

"He's a maths teacher." Clara tried to correct.

"That's a shame, I like maths."

"Not a soldier." Clara stated. Then there was a few seconds of silence.

"I'm bored." I quickly stood up, "Let's go somewhere fun. What do you say? Do you want to see the Thames frozen over? Oh, those frost fairs!" the Doctor exclaimed as he went around the console pulling various levers. Clara followed, returning all of them back to neutral. This confirmed his suspicions that PE WAS truly here.

Clara's voice filled with worry, "But you can't! The Skovox thing."

"It's a time machine. We can get back straight away, like we always do on your dates. Just make sure you don't get yourself a tan or anything, or lose a limb."

"I don't think we should, not this time." Clara replied. The Doctor continued to think about something that he could to make PE flip.

"You've never said no before. No even in the middle of dinner. Remember when you had to eat two meals in a row?" an idea then popped into his head.

"I just think, with the school in danger..." Clara trailed off.

The Doctor nodded, "Okay." he paused, "Can you help me with something that I've been needing to do for a while then?"

"What could you possibly need help with?" she wondered.

"Just help me with this very specific task, then I can let you go."

She looked at him in confusion, "Can you explain what this 'task' is actually about?" The Doctor paced around the console, thinking whether or not if this was actually the right thing to do. He stopped in front of Clara, it's now or never.

"Right..." he started, "This is the task... it's quite an important task actually."

"Can you just tell me what it is plea-" Clara forgot all about Danny's presence as the Doctor's lips collided with hers. Clara felt like her heart had stopped and on instinct she started to kiss back. She then realised that Danny was in the room, she quickly pulled back as Danny became visible.

"Ah, PE. I didn't know you were here!" the Doctor exclaimed, sarcasm clearly in his voice. The Doctor headed to the other side of the console and started to mess with some levers.

"Clara? I thought you said that you didn't love him!" Danny exclaimed.

"I d-don't!" she said with a shaky voice.

The Doctor looked over at them with no emotion on his face, "Being a Time Lord, I can feel a light shield aura when it's right next to me."

"Time Lord?! I should have known!" Danny said with his own sarcasm. He then looked at Clara, "Are you serious Clara?! You tell me that you don't have feelings for him but then you go ahead and kiss him!?"

"I'm not the one who initiated it!" she replied. The Doctor watched this scene play out. He rolled his eyes as a small smirk started to make its way onto his face.

"Ah but you enjoyed it, Clara..." the Doctor teased.

"Doctor. Shut up." she warned.

"But you did, Clara!" Danny added.

"Are you taking his side in this Danny?" Clara questioned.

"Of course I'm not! I hate him even more than I previously did!" Danny assured. The TARDIS made a sound as if she was enjoying what was happening.

"Right, get out of my Tardis if you're just going to argue all day!" the Doctor sighed.

"No." Danny started as he looked at the Doctor, "You knew that I was her boyfriend and yet you go ahead and do something like that!"

He shrugged, "I was hoping that she would choose someone else other than a solider. Now... can you get out of my Tardis. I have some work to do if you still want me to save this school!"

Danny instantly stormed off out of the TARDIS, Clara called, "Danny, wait!" Danny had already left the Caretaker's storeroom. Clara then turned to glare at the Doctor. He raised an eyebrow at her in response.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Are you being serious?!" she questioned.

"I'm not a mind reader, Clara!"

"Actually, yes you are!" she corrected.

"Fair point." the Doctor replied as he headed back over to the contraption he was working on previously.

"You can't just brush this off, Doctor!" Clara said with a hint of annoyance and anger.

"Brush what off?"

"You kissed me!" she exclaimed.

"Good observation." he muttered in response as he used some tools on the contraption within his hands.

"Are you trying to make my life a living hell!?"

"Not intentionally, no." he replied, considering whether it was a mistake kissing Clara. The Doctor then turned and said without thinking, "Me or him, Clara."

"Wh-What?" she asked in confusion.

"I don't want to get in the way of your relationship with him. If you choose Danny we can have one more trip together and then we can go our separate ways."

Clara looked at him in shock, "Why? Why would you make me choose something like that!?"

"Because I don't want Danny getting in the way of things!" he replied, "Once I have dealt with the Skovox Blitzer, I'm leaving. With or without you." he started, "It's your choice, Clara!"

"Why are you so jealous?!" Clara asked.

"Jealous? Of what exactly?"

"Danny." she simply said.

The Doctor groaned as he turned back around to look at his almost complete contraption, "I'm not jealous, Clara."

"You're clearly lying." she saw right through him, "Why don't you just admit that you're jealous? I would consider staying with you if you would just tell me how you bloody feel, Doctor!"

"I'm not jealous." he would never admit it, "Now go. I'm on a tight schedule."

"But you don't want me to go, Doctor. Tell me I'm wrong and I will leave."

Silence. The Doctor said but soon regretted it, "I have work to do, Clara. Now leave before I let you deal with this Skovox Blitzer alone."

Clara turned and left the TARDIS. Slamming the door behind her.

I'M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD ADD ANOTHER PART TO THIS STORY!


	2. One last trip?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Clara finally made her decision? The Doctor or Danny?

Clara had told Danny that she would stay with him, even if she wasn't so sure about it herself. Could she really go back to a normal life after meeting the Doctor and travelling with him for so long? She would worry that later... she had at least a day or two to come up with a final decision. The Doctor or Danny?

Some of the teachers, including herself, were waiting for the parents to arrive. The horrid, dreaded parents evening. Clara instantly recognised the first two people to walk in.

"Who are they?" Adrian asked.

"Courtney Woods' mum and dad." I replied.

"Can someone else do the first?" Adrian hoped.

"No problem. I can cope with anything tonight." Danny assured.

Whilst Danny was talking to Courtney's parents he noticed the Doctor looking through the door, motioning for Clara to come and help him. Danny really hated him right now, but he was the only one who could stop the Skovox Blitzer. Danny let out a loud 'Ahem', getting the attention of Clara. He motioned his head towards the door and Clara looked at the Doctor with a slight glare. The Doctor then quickly walked away from the door heading outside.

"Excuse me, I think the caretaker wants me." Danny said.

"I think the caretaker wants me too. Sorry." Clara said to Mrs Christopholou as she stood up and headed towards the door, followed by Danny. Before the two made it outside Danny said,

"Clara. You need to choose sooner or later."

"And I told you, that I would stay with you!" she replied, still not convinced with herself.

"But you aren't one hundred percent on the answer. A part of you still wants to travel with the Doctor." he explained. A part of her wanted to be with Danny. A part of her wanted to travel with the Doctor... but there was also a part of her which wanted to be 'with' the Doctor. Especially after that kiss which constantly replayed itself in her head.

"I'm 99.99 percent sure that I want to be with you." she replied. Mainly lying to herself.

"There's still a 0.01 percent remaining..."

"Which is VERY small." she assured. It was more like 30 percent wanting to be with Danny and 70 percent wanting to be with the Doctor... Clara quickly changed that percentage to 10 percent wanting to be with Danny and 90 percent wanting to be with the Doctor. But she was angry at the Doctor for kissing her whilst she was with Danny.

They soon made their way outside, "What's happening?" Clara asked the Doctor. The important thing was keeping the school safe, she could forget about everything that has happened in order to save everyone.

"The vortex is opening." the Doctor replied.

"You said Thursday night!" Danny exclaimed.

"PE. Shut up. Clara, it'll scan the area. If it gets to parents evening, it'll kill them all." the Doctor explained.

"We've got to evacuate!" Danny stated.

"Shut up, PE!"

Clara groaned, "Quickly. What do I do?"

"It'll be here any second. Get to the hall." the Doctor said as he handed her his sonic screwdriver, "Give it some squirts of helicon energy, setting number forty one. No more than three seconds each, random pulses. Distract it, then you lead it away from the hall, give me two minutes."

"Then what?" she asked as she observed the screwdriver.

"Just run straight to the Tardis." the Doctor replied. He didn't mean it when he said 'Now leave before I let you deal with this Skovox Blitzer on your own'. He would never have let it hurt anyone. Especially Clara.

"You said that your gadget wouldn't be ready for another twenty four hours!" Danny said.

"Yes, well I've revised that down to two minutes! Clara, go."

Clara quickly left, not wanting to hear what Danny and the Doctor were going to say to each other, "On my way." she said as she went back into the school.

Danny glared at the Doctor, "You know she chose me right? Not you."

"Do we really need to do this now? If you haven't noticed, there is a deadly machine which is about to destroy the human race!"

"Just wanted to let you know." Danny added.

The Doctor sighed, "I knew she would choose you, PE. You don't need to tell me!"

"How could you possibly know?"

"Trust me. I'm the Doctor, just accept it." he replied as he turned and headed back towards the caretaker's storeroom, "Leave us alone whilst we take care of this, PE!" he called.

He quickly got the device ready in order to stop the Skovox Blitzer. However, Clara had gotten here a little bit too early.

"Destroy! Destroy!" the Skovox Blitzer exclaimed.

"Doctor, now! It's got to be now!" Clara called.

"Twenty seconds!" the Doctor assured.

"Doctor!" Clara said as she quickly dodged the weapon's fire and headed over to the Doctor.

"Destroy. Destroy." Clara helped the Doctor put on his 'backpack'.

"Am I green?" he asked.

"You're green!" Clara announced as the Skovox Blitzer approached.

The Doctor spoke into a microphone in order to communicate, "Stop! Skovox Blitzer!" Clara only just realised how much she actually admired the Doctor's cleverness.

"Awaiting orders." the Skovox Blitzer awaited.

"Superior Skovox Artificer. Analyse stop analyse stop." the Doctor tried to stop the Skovox Blitzer from destroying humanity.

"Superior recognised. Orders orders."

"Why's it listening to you?" Clara finally asked.

"It thinks I'm its general." he told her, "Commence shutdown protocal. No conflict. Conclusion?" he waited for the answer.

"Problem solution..." the Skovox Blitzer started.

"Conclusion?" the Doctor asked once again.

"Final input code missing. Emergency terminate. Initiate self-destruct in nine eight." the eyes of this robot then turned from blue to red.

"The input code. I forgot the final input code!" the Doctor started to worry as he inputted some code into a keypad.

"Seven six five..." it continued to count down.

"Do it now!" Clara exclaimed as she backed away a bit.

"I need time. Distract it Clara!"

"Me?!" she asked in confusion.

"Three. Two. One."

"Oi, Skovox! Over here!" Danny exclaimed from behind the robot. Danny pressed the button on the side of the watch, causing him to become visible before quickly flipping over the Blitzer in order to distract it.

"Artificer! Artificer!" the Doctor found the final code, "Stop. Confirm stop override final input code."

"Code accepted. Abort self-destruct. Orders accepted... Stop stop stop." the Skovox Blitzer finally shut down as the Doctor let out a breath of relief.

Clara hugged Danny quickly, "Oh, my god you were amazing!"

"I was behind you every step of the way. Had to make sure you were safe." Danny replied. Danny then glared at the Doctor. The Doctor returned the glare.

"Hey! Mr Smith!" a voice echoed. Courtney Woods was here?

"Yes, disruptive influence?" the Doctor joked.

"Can I go into space now?" she asked.

"You can't take her into space!" Danny exclaimed.

"My Tardis. My rules." the Doctor replied.

"Doctor I don't think you should." Clara also said.

"MY Tardis. MY rules." he said once again as Courtney made her way into the TARDIS. The Doctor started to push the Skovox Blitzer into the TARDIS, "Going to dispose of this creature into space."

Clara then remembered what the Doctor had said, 'Once I have dealt with the Skovox Blitzer, I'm leaving. With or without you'. There was a lump in her throat as she saw the Doctor finally get the Skovox Blitzer through the TARDIS doors. The Doctor then looked at Clara as if he was waiting to see if she would join him or not. He waited for ten seconds before closing the TARDIS doors.

Clara wanted to call out 'Don't go'. But she was too late. The TARDIS started to dematerialise.

[In the TARDIS in space]

"Farewell, Skovox Blitzer!" the Doctor called out into space, "Have a nice war." he then looked at the girl next to him, "So, Courtney Woods, impressed yet?"

"Actually, I'm feeling a bit ill." she admitted.

"Ah, it can be a bit overwhelming. But look." he pointed into space, "The Olveron Cluster. A million stars, a hundred million inhabited planets." Courtney started to gag as she ran inside. Sounds of an unfortunate occurrence filled the console room.

"Ah, yes..." the Doctor whispered, "There has been a spillage." he closed the doors and went to tend to the problem with Courtney.

[Danny's flat]

Clara and Danny were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Clara couldn't keep her mind off of the Doctor.

"Clara..." Danny started. Clara looked at him in confusion, "You miss the Doctor and he's only been gone for an hour."

"I don't miss him." she replied. Lies of course.

"And you lying to me again, Clara."

"Why does that even matter? I'm with you aren't I?"

"But you want to be with the Doctor more. I can tell just by looking at you, Clara."

Clara finally let out a loud sigh before standing up, "Just give me a minute." she told him as she went into the kitchen. She pulled out her mobile phone and speed-dialled the Doctor.

[In the TARDIS]

The Doctor had just dropped Courtney off. He had promised her another journey if she wanted one though. He then sent the TARDIS back into space. The sound of a phone ringing filled his ears.

There's only one person who it could be. He let out a sigh as he headed towards the TARDIS doors, he reached out and opened the phone door. He pulled the phone inside and put it to his ear, "How may I help you, Clara?" he asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Where are you?!" she asked with worry and anger mixed together.

"Oh just floating through space. Trying to come up with something to do. Just looking into space is quite boring, isn't it? I might have to go and find some books that the Tardis has hidden from me! She can be a right cow sometimes." the TARDIS made an annoyed sound, "No offence, darling!" he called to Sexy.

"Doctor, shut up. Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"Well it was clear that you had made your choice." he replied.

"What do you mean clear? I haven't made my choice!"

"Danny told me that you chose him." he started, "I knew you would. You want a normal life and I COMPLETELY understand."

"I told Danny that I would like to stay with him. I never made an official choice." she whisper-yelled, making sure Danny didn't hear this conversation.

"I told you that your deadline was straight after I killed the Skovox Blitzer. I waited for you to come into the TARDIS with me, and Courtney, but you stayed with Danny. And I respect that." he said as he leaned on the console. The TARDIS silently judged him. The Doctor knew that the TARDIS was judging him causing him to glare at the console.

"I didn't realise that you were going to leave then and there..." Clara replied.

"Look. We'll have one more trip. And THEN you can decide who you choose. Okay?"

Clara looked down before whispering, "Okay."


	3. A Duty of Care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a 'duty of care'... but what does he really mean by that?

The Doctor opened the door and stepped out followed by Clara. He had removed is caretaker coat and replaced it with his original black one.

"What was that smell?!" she asked.

"Ah... Courtney threw up after seeing space. The smell refuses to leave..." he replied.

Clara sighed, "Anyways... where are we?" she looked around the very white room.

"This planet is called Apalapucia. I brought Amy and Rory here once..." the Doctor trailed off, "It was in quarantine when I took them here."

"Quarantine?" Clara questioned as the two began walking through a white corridor.

"There was a plague called Chen7 which wiped out the habitants of this planet. Hopefully, all of the handbots have left by now." the Doctor explained as they reached a door.

"If this turns out to be our last trip together, Doctor... Why did you pick this place in particular?" Clara wondered as they opened the door the door and stepped through, "Woah..." she whispered as she looked at the surroundings.

"Because it's one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy. It's approximately two billion light years away from Earth. It is, thankfully, rich in oxygen." the Doctor replied. Clara was amazed at the pinkish-purple sky and the pure green grass, "I really hope that the disease is gone considering it is fatal to two-hearted races."

"Why would you take me here if it could harm you!?" Clara worried.

"I wanted to show you wonders. This is a lovely looking planet!" he replied as he made his way towards the grass, "It looks fantastic at sunset, Clara!" Clara started to have suspicions that the Doctor was trying to do something 'romantic' for her... but then she remembered that the Doctor is far from romantic. Clara quickly walked towards the Doctor who was now sitting on the grass, she sat next to him and looked into the distance. She saw mountains which glowed under the sunlight.

Clara gave the Doctor a confused look, "Why are we really here?"

"I told you. I wanted to show you something wonderful for your last trip." he replied as he crossed his legs. She too crossed her legs,

"What makes you think that this is my last trip with you?!" she questioned.

He shrugged as he continued to observe the mountains, "PE... er, Danny." he corrected himself, "Any human would choose a normal life where you settle down with someone, Clara... Why would you want to give up a life where you don't have to worry about dying every day?"

"Why would I want to give up a life where I'm with you?" she stated, "You've shown me so many wonders in the universe, Doctor. Most things I never thought would have existed!" she paused, "I don't know who to choose." she whispered to herself so the Doctor couldn't hear. She wanted stay with Danny because he showed respect and love towards her. However, she would stay with the Doctor IF he showed respect and love towards her.

"A life with PE or a life with me?" he questioned, bringing Clara out of her thoughts.

Clara then glared at him, "Why did you kiss me?!" she finally asked.

"Clara..." the Doctor muttered.

"No. Tell me why."

He sighed, continued to look forward to avoid Clara's gaze, "To er... annoy PE. He shouldn't have sneaked onto my Tardis like that."

Clara stood up and sat in front of the Doctor and glared at him once again, "Doctor..." she started, "It's way too far to kiss someone to just annoy another person."

"It's not my fault you enjoyed it." he mumbled in hopes he didn't hear him. He looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I-I didn't en-enjoy it!" Clara said.

The Doctor looked up at her with a smirk, "Lies..." he hissed through his teeth. Clara gulped nervously.

She shook her head, "That can't be the only reason." she said, expecting another answer.

"Don't try to change the subject, Oswald." the Doctor started, "Admit it."

"Admit what?" she mumbled.

"That you enjoyed it." he said, "I can't go on without hearing that I'm a good kisser." the smirk fell from his face as he awaited her reply.

"I didn't." she replied.

"Yes you did."

"No. No I didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Clara..." he gave her a small smile, "Even PE knew you did."

"Okay, fine! Yes I did! But why did you do it?!"

"I've already told you why..."

"You told me half of it. You wouldn't do that to just hurt Danny." Clara said. Clara waited for an answer, but no words came out of the Doctor's mouth, "Screw it." Clara muttered.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Wha-" Clara quickly manoeuvred herself into the Doctor's lap. She pressed her lips firmly into his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, waiting for him to answer her question.

"Tell me why you kissed me, Doctor." she demanded.

The Doctor leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, "Why don't you tell me why you just kissed me?" he asked.

"I asked you first. You tell me, I'll tell you." she assured. The Doctor put his arms around Clara's waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder, she tightened her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I thought you weren't a hugger..." she smiled.

"Choose me, Clara." he muttered.

"What?" she asked. She was shocked that the Doctor had actually told her to choose him.

"Ever since my regeneration I've felt alone, Clara. Please choose me. When I was translating for the dinosaur... that's how I felt aswell." he began, "Can't see me. I am alone." he reminded her of what he had said.

"I can, Doctor." Clara said, "I can see you."

"I was just worried that you would leave me because I'm not the man you first met."

"I thought you weren't. But you are." she tried to reassure him as she removed her chin from his shoulder. She started to kiss him once again, "Just tell me why I should choose you, Doctor." she pulled away slightly.

"Because I have a duty of care." he replied.

"Doctor." Clara started, "Replace the wrong three words 'duty of care' with the right three words." Clara pleaded.

The Doctor looked down, "Those are the right three words." he mumbled.

She put a hand on his cheek causing him to look at her, "They are not the right three words. Tell me the right ones otherwise I will choose Danny." she warned. She waited for a few seconds. If he truly didn't want her to leave then he would say the words. The three words that she wanted to tell him aswell, "Fine!" Clara exclaimed as she pulled away from the Doctor's grip, she stood up, "Come on then. Take me back to the Tardis. Take me back home to Danny." she knew that he wouldn't have said them. He's the Doctor. He doesn't fall in lov-

"No no no. Okay okay." He quickly stood up and put a hand on the back of her neck, putting his lips on hers, "Fine fine, okay. I love you. Please don't go back to Danny." he said quickly, continuing to place small kisses on her lips. He stopped to see her reaction.

She bit her lip, "You're not lying to me just to make me stay with you, right?"

He shook his head, "No. I have a duty of ca- I-I mean I love you, Clara Oswald." he stuttered.

"Aaaand you want me to choose you... Right?" she asked. He nodded. She then backed away and folded her arms, "Why?" she questioned.

"Wh-Why?" he wondered.

"Why should I stay with you?" she asked with slight anger in her tone.

He looked at her in confusion, "I'm sorry but... I don't think I understand why you're angry..."

"Because you kissed me!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow at her, "What?" he looked at her in disbelief.

"Whilst I was with Danny! Why couldn't you bloody have done before!" she punched him in the shoulder.

"Because I thought you didn't like me after the regeneration..."

She couldn't just go and break up with Danny, could she? "I'm sorry that I made you think that, Doctor."

"Clara. We can fly away together. Choose me, not PE. Please."

"Why have you gone all soft?" she wondered.

He shrugged, "Anything to make you stay with me."

She sighed, "Just take me back home. Let me just TALK to Danny, okay?"

"Can we go in an hour?" he asked.

"Why not now?" she replied. He sat back down on the grass and waited for Clara to sit next to him. She sat on the grass quite close to him.

"The sun is setting..." he started, "This planet looks best when the sun starts to go down..." he then cautiously put his arm around her shoulder. Clara froze momentarily before shifting closer to him, putting her own arm around his waist as she looked at the mountains in the distance, placing her head on his shoulder in the process.

The sun slowly went down behind the mountains, dark blue swirls started to appear in the sky as it got darker and darker. The last bit of the light the sun emitted made the mountains glow, Clara smiled, "Doctor?" she started, the Doctor hummed in acknowledgement, "I... I love love you too." she breathed out.


	4. What do you want to see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will Clara choose?

Clara's POV

The Doctor put the coordinates in for Danny's flat and we soon landed. I headed towards the door. I placed a hand on the door but then turned to look at the Doctor, he had his back to me and he was pretending to mess with the console. I sighed before walking towards him.

"Clara..." he said as he turned to look at me, "I know that I said that I didn't want you to leave me but... if you do choose PE, I will accept it. We can still have the occasional adventure perhaps once a month or something."

I let out another sigh before asking, "Did you mean it?"

"Wh-what? Did I mean what?" he questioned.

"When you said, 'I love you'. I know I asked you before but did you actually mean it? I'm still having my suspicions that you are just saying that to make me stay with yo-" he unexpectedly cut me off by putting his lips on mine.

"Ye.s" he mumbled, continuing to kiss my lips. I was about to put my arms around his neck but I quickly pulled away. I then walked back towards the doors. A part of me still thought that the Doctor was only saying this make me stay with him! Afterall he was still jealous of Danny.

"I meant it too." I assured him.

He sighed, "If you're happy with PE, Clara. Then I'm happy. Okay?"

"Okay." I muttered, exiting the TARDIS, shutting the door behind me.

"So... Where did you go?" Danny asked as the TARDIS disappeared. I sighed as I sat on the sofa next to him.

"We just went to a place called Apalapucia. Nothing much really happened so we didn't stay for too long." I replied as I looked at him, "Always looking for danger. None there unfortunately." He nodded before leaning forward and placing his lips on mine.

Seconds later he pulled away with a hint of confusion, "What's wrong, Clara?" he asked.

"N-Nothing." I said.

"Clara. If something's bothering you, you need to tell me."

I sighed, "Err..." I began, "The Doctor said that erm... that he er... that he doesn't want to travel with me anymore!" Well I couldn't really tell Danny that the Doctor had said 'I love you', now can I?

"Seriously?"

I nodded, "He said that we can have like one adventure every couple of months or something..."

Moments later, Danny let out a sigh, "Please tell me the truth, Clara."

"The truth?"

He nodded, "I know that you love him. A lot more than me that's for sure. So why won't you just admit that you do?"

"I don't." I muttered.

"Clara. Anyone can see that." he stated, "Know that I love you so much, okay?" I already knew who I was choosing since the Doctor first kissed me to annoy Danny. Danny then sighed, "What did you do on Apalapucia?" he asked.

"I told you. Nothing."

"Clara." he started, "Knowing the Doctor... he wouldn't have just taken you to a place where nothing happens. So tell me."

I bit my lip, "He erm... he told me that erm... that he-"

"Loved you?" Danny wondered. I nodded with a sigh, "And what did you say?" he waited for a few seconds.

"That I loved him back." I whispered. Danny sighed as he stood up.

"I'm not trying to force you to stay with me, Clara but... you have to face facts. He's an alien. How could the relationship possibly work? He'll outlive you and you know that once you die he will almost instantly move on." he explained, "Being in a human relationship is what you should be doing."

I raised my eyebrow at him as I stood up, "So you're gonna stop me from seeing him?" I questioned. He just shrugged. "Because that sure sounds like you're forcing me to stay with you."

"No no no, Clara! Listen to yourself. _He is an alien._ Not human. And in all honesty, I can assure you that I love you more than he does." He may love me more than the Doctor... but I can definitely say that I love the Doctor more than him. I still had to make a choice. Normal Human Life, or Crazy Alien-filled Life. I sighed once again as I walked over to Danny and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I love you." I said with a smile.

"I love you too." he replied with a smile of his own. His smile slightly dropped, "You're going with the Doctor, aren't you?" I nodded as I removed my hand from his cheek.

"Danny, I have loved the Doctor for a long time. I was waiting for him to tell me first and I think that he was waiting for me to tell him first."

Danny groaned, "So you used me to make him jealous."

I quickly shook my head, "N-no! No I didn't! Trust me, Danny. I gave up on the Doctor ever since he changed, but a part of me still wanted him. Then I met you." I paused, "Trust me, Danny. I love you. But... the Doctor... he has had my heart for a long long time."

He nodded, "Okay. But if he hurts you, promise me that you'll come to me for help."

I smiled, "Of course." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rang the TARDIS phone. Seconds later the Doctor picked up.

_"Mmmhmm?"_

"Doctor, It's Clara. Can y-" I paused as I looked at Danny's hurt expression.

_"Can IIII... Can I what?"_ the Doctor questioned. Danny then nodded at me for me to go ahead.

"Can you come and pick me up? I have something to tell you."

_"On my way."_ he sighed. I put the phone down.

"Like they always say. There are plenty of other fish in the sea." I told Danny.

"There are plenty of other fish in the sea." Danny confirmed. The sound of the TARDIS filled the room, "Good luck, Clara."

"Good luck, Danny." I turned and headed towards the TARDIS. I then slowly opened the doors and entered, the Doctor instantly sent us into the vortex, "Hello, Doctor." I said.

"Ah, Clara. You've chosen I see."

"Yes." I stated.

"Like I said. I am perfectly fine with you being with PE. We can still travel together. So... where do you wanna go?" he exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrow at him as I approached him, "Doctor-" he thinks that I chose Danny... Gods...

"I was thinking maybe Apalapucia again... but when things were a little bit more interesting when the hand bots were still there! Gods, I love danger."

"Doctor I-"

"Or perhaps..." he said flipping levers and pushing buttons, "Maybe we can go back way before the Magellan Black Hole occurred! Where's planet lined the skies as far as the eye can see!"

"Doctor..." I said with a smile. To be honest, I loved to hear him rambling. He looked at me in confusion. "Shut up." I said before leaning up and placing my lips on his. I pulled away to look at him. He just raised his eyebrow at me.

"Hmm..." he said.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Isn't PE going to be a bit angry considering that you're still with him?" he wondered.

I shook my head, "I've been trying to tell you, Doctor. I chose you."

"Seriously?" he questioned in shock.

"Seriously." I confirmed. The Doctor smiled as he took my hand.

"Well, Miss Oswald. What do you want to see?"

She smiled back, "Something awesome."


End file.
